Rose and her Beast
by HeyHeyFrey
Summary: Rose lived in the city, leading a normal life until her brother became involved with a group of men who were not who they appeared to be. After a night of chaos she wakes up in a world so close yet so far from her own, and now finds herself in the custody of a terrible prince, but finds comfort from a kind beast.
1. Cold in August

I had on my black sneakers, ripped jeans and green jacket with a white tank. I didn't dress for the cold weather, which was stupid of me. I should've known Oscar wouldn't answer his phone. I had depended on him for a ride back home, which was, again, stupid of me to assume.

It was okay though. The city wasn't bad or anything; I loved the view and the nighttime atmosphere. But the cold...that wasn't enjoyable. It was August, but it felt like zero degrees outside.

I shivered as I walked down the sidewalk; the tan, marble buildings towered over my head, almost as if it was never ending. The streets were unusually silent, which made the trip back home feel even more eerie.

I made to the alleyway behind our neighborhood, and walked down. I knew it was a bad idea, but it was the quickest way back to the house, and I couldn't stand the cold any longer...

My gate was coming up, leading to our backyard. The closer I got to the gate, I began to see our roses, intertwined with the metal bars. They were fine in the morning, beautiful and red, but now they were dead. It must've been the cold weather, unfortunately.

I opened the gate slowly, but didn't go through. "Rosie."

I turned around, and saw Oscar. I smiled, but it immediately faded. He was shaking, his hands, his feet...he wouldn't look me, and his eye kept... twitching. "Are you high?" I asked, walking a step closer to him.

He immediately jumped back, laughing an awkward, forced laugh; I froze in place, staring at him in worry. "Rosie, you should go back inside."

"Oscar?" I stepped back, my back hitting the gate. "You're scaring me. What did you do?"

He laughed again, his eyeballs almost bursting right out his skull. "I'm telling ya! You should get in the house, and stay in your room. And whatever you do, _don't touch the mirror."_

"What?" I shook my head, fumbling for the gate handle. The mirror? _My_ mirror? Why did he even care? "Oscar, you need to come inside with me. We need to take you to Dad, you're not well..." I shook my head. I didn't know exactly what was going on, but I knew his friends had to have something to do with it. There were five of them, always five of them. They were scary, I never liked to be around them. I didn't like Oscar being around them...

He laughed, and then started to scream and ran at me, pressing me against the gates. "**_Get in the house, now_**!" He screamed in my face. My hands were shaking. This wasn't him at all...

"Let me go then." I insisted.

"Too late..." He sighed. I turned and saw his friends all staring at us, all surrounding us like a hungry pack of wolves. "She doesn't know anything, I promise..." Oscar began to plead with them.

"Actually, just being here she already knows too much." His friend with the blonde hair and scar on his right eye smiled. "Either one of us can hold onto her, or you can. Your choice."

Oscar nodded, trying to hold in laughs.

"Don't worry, Oscar; the laughs will wear off soon. After a couple of days...you'll feel alive." His other friend smiled, nodding approvingly.

"Oscar, what did you take?" I gasped, my arms shaking. What the hell were they talking about? Oscar grabbed my wrist tightly, almost making it hurt.

"Shut _up! _**_Just shut up!_**" He growled, spitting uncontrollably, which made me shake more with fright. Then they started walking further down the alley, and I was forced to follow.

We walked for a long time; more and more dead roses with their vines appeared, and fog started to creep at our feet. Were we even in our neighborhood anymore?

"Oscar, where are we going?" My body shook frantically but I tried my best to stay calm. He just tried to hide his chuckling. Everything about this frightened me, made me feel on edge. I needed to leave.

"Wait here." The blonde one said to Oscar, and the five of them disappeared into the fog.

Oscar was trying hard not to burst into laughter, and he just kept shaking and twitching. This was all wrong, everything about this was wrong. "Let me go, please." I began to cry, I couldn't help it.

"Shut up, Rosie! Just shut up!" He began to shake me, violently. "Don't you understand?! _**You're ruining everything!**_"

My neck began hurting and my head felt dizzy the more and more he shook me. "Stop it!" I screamed, my neck on fire. Then he threw me and I fell down. I hit my head, hard.

"Rosie! I... I didn't mean to!" I saw Oscar's face above mine. He looked scary, frightened yet delighted at the same time. It was hard to stay awake; I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. I knew I heard screaming and yelling and...growling. And Oscar had left me, screaming something I couldn't understand. And then I saw blue eyes, soft and pure, and then I closed my own.


	2. The Bastillion Manor

Eyes opening slowly, I looked around the room. I did not know this room, which frightened me at first, but there was a fire in the fireplace, and I was tucked in a warm, comfortable bed. It soothed the aching in my bones.

My head was pounding, and when I touched the back of my skull, I winced as a bruise must have formed there. I sat up slowly, trying not to sit up too fast. I looked my room again, and noticed I was in a...strange room. The furniture seemed old and regal, and the walls were made of ragged stone. I looked above me and there was a chandelier which light came from candle light.

I got out of bed slowly. I saw I was still wearing my clothes from before, but my body was clean. I guess whoever was taking care of me cleaned me up. I don't remember getting hurt at all, except falling and hitting my head.

I headed to the door, and when I opened it, my jaw dropped. I saw balconies and marble floors and two twin stairs, cascading to the first floor in elegance. Was I in some kind of...castle? I walked across the red carpet that cascaded across the marble floor. I looked over the balcony and saw an old woman sitting at a small table, holding a little teacup. She was just sitting there, sipping away, staring at the wall across from her.

I tiptoed down the stairs, trying my best not to disturb her...but I did need her help. She must have some information of how I got here and why I'm here and not home...

I approached her, and she just smiled softly at me, and then turned back to the wall. "Hello..." I murmured, trying my best not to sound frightened.

"Hello, Dear. I see you're awake. Do you feel better? You must've hit your head hard..." She smiled politely, her eyes firmly on the wall.

"Yes, thank you..." My thumbs twirled around one another, as if dancing. _Should I ask her? I should...I must. I need to know where I am... _"Do you, um, perchance know how I got here? And...where I am, exactly?"

"You're staying at the Bastallion Manor, Dear. My son, Lord Bastallion, is your host, and has taken you into his home. I'm afraid you got yourself into some serious business yesterday, Dear, and this place will be your refuge until it is safe."

_Bastallion Manor? I've never heard of such a place... And Lord Bastallion? Since when was there ever Lords in the city? _"Well, then i thank you and your son for taking me in..." I sighed. "Do you know exactly when it will be...um, safe?"

She laughed, almost sipping her tea across the floor. "Oh, Dear, that is a good question indeed. The dispute between our clan and your brother's has been happening for...oh, I don't know...centuries before you were born."

"_Centuries_?" I gasped.

"Sit down, Dear! You're making me nervous!" She laughed. I sat down in the chair next to her, waiting patiently for an explanation. "You see, my great-great-grandfather had an ancient heirloom. It was said to be the parallel plate, an antique of great and mysterious power. But then the opposing clan from the city, the clan that your brother is currently apart of, took it from my ancestor, the rightful owner! So, now they fight, and they will continue to fight, unfortunately."

"How do you know of my brother?" I asked.

She laughed. "Why, this whole manor knows of your brother, and every other member of his clan. And I obviously know my son's clan. Your brother has often come to this manor, fighting with my son and his men, but he wouldn't dare come now."

"Why not?" I asked. I would hope he would come and take me back home.

Before she could answer me, a man walked in from the front door, letting the cool, night air in as he came through. We both turned to him and stared. He was easy on the eyes; beautiful, really. He had long brown hair and a chiseled face, with a lean but not too skinny figure. His eyes, however, gave me an unsettling feeling; I felt goosebumps rise to the surface of my skin and I darted my sight from his eyes. They were yellow; a mustard, eerie yellow. No, I couldn't look into them.

"_Well_?" He growled, his tone demanding and impatient.

The old lady sighed. She signaled me to rise, which I did immediately. "Dear, this is my son, Lord Bastallion. He is your host, who has graciously opened his home for you, to keep you safe."

I just blinked, staring at my feet. I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say to a Lord? "Um, thank you for taking me into your home." _Was that good enough?_ I didn't dare look him in the face; no way did I want to see those eyes.

I heard him scoff and he made his way to the stairs. "Don't waste my precious time with your words. A curtsy would've suited better." He disappeared, and then I heard a door slam.

"Well, he was rather unusually kind today, I must say." The old lady eyes widened. "When he's in the room, it's usually much more horrid. He didn't even call you a name! I must say, you probably gave him a good impression."

I turned to her to see if she would start laughing but she didn't. _Was she...serious? Was he really worse than that? How could someone be so rude like that?_ She saw my face and shook her head. "I'm not toying with you, Dear; you'll see him act worse very soon. However, he's not usually around the manor too much. He has too much business to attend to, you know, as he is a Lord. Maybe you'll be lucky enough not to see him much."

I sighed, sitting down in my chair once again. I turned to her. "I'm sorry...I've been terribly rude; my name is Rose." _I should've introduced myself earlier... She did take me into her home, after all._

The old lady smiled. "Oh, we all know who you are, Dear. But it is very nice to meet you, finally, after hearing so much." _Hearing so much? How could she have possibly known who I was? How did she hear about me? _...I didn't know if I wanted to know. They were a rather odd bunch, at least from what I could tell. And I was in a strange place... I decided it would be best to settle down and then ask questions, as I was going to be staying here for quite a while, apparently. "My name is Lady Beatrice Bastillion, but you can just call me Beatrice, of course." She smiled such a sweet smile. "I think you'd better run off to bed, Dear. Lord Bastillion will become angry if he finds you lurking about the Manor at night."

I wasn't tired, as I had just woken up, but I nodded and rose from the chair. I bid Beatrice goodnight and climbed the stairs to my room. Surprisingly, there were only three rooms despite how large the manor was, and I remembered which one was my room. I opened the door, and found myself shutting it quietly and collapsing on my bed.

I burst into uncontrollable sobs.

At first, I had no idea why my body was acting the way it was, and then I began to think, began to realize that I wasn't leaving, at least not anytime soon. _For centuries they had been fighting, and now I'm stuck here! And with a horrible man running the place, no less! Will I ever see my father or brother again? _

_And...where exactly am I?_

I knew I was at the Bastillion Manor, but where was the Bastilion Manor? Beatrice talked of the city as if it was a far away land, a place that couldn't touch us. _A place that we weren't in..._

And what was that story about the...parallel plate? _She said it had powers...like magic powers? But how? There was no such thing as magic, of course. What was she even talking about?_

I couldn't sleep for hours. I tried to keep the questions down, trying not to think about them. I buried them deep within my thoughts, there but closed off, and only then did I begin to sleep.


	3. The Bewildered Guest

I awoke to whispers from the other side of my door. I groaned and rubbed my eyes; they were swollen from last night. I don't remember how long I had been crying, but from what it felt, it was probably a long time.

"Don't be frightened!"

"But I am! Of course I'm frightened!"

"She's just a girl! Nothing to be afraid of!"

"She's not _just_ a girl! You know that!"

I pulled back the covers slowly and stood on the cold, marble floor. Neither sounded like Beatrice or Lord Bastillion. I gulped. _Why were they whispering?_ One of the speakers sounded nervous and the other sounded frustrated. I reached for the knob, but once my palm clasped the knob, the whispers stopped, and I heard running.

_Running...really? They ran away? _I just shook my head and turned the knob. I decided to try and find Beatrice; my clothes were beginning to feel uncomfortable, and I couldn't only wear one set for the rest of my stay.

I stepped out onto the red carpet and found myself gliding down the staircase. Thankfully, Lord Bastillion was nowhere in sight. However, neither was Beatrice...

_It is morning, so perhaps she is eating breakfast! If only I knew where the dining room was..._

I knew it would've been bad if Lord Bastillion had caught me, but I began to wander around, looking through doors and hallways, trying to find the kitchen or dining room. The second floor of the Manor wasn't large at all, but the first floor...was quite an adventure. There were hundreds of rooms! Some that seemed to be guest rooms, others seemed to hold ancient weapons, others held storage, and a few were just simply empty, which I thought to be an unfortunate waste.

And then I came across a peculiar room...a room very different than the others. It was very plain, empty and spotless to the touch, except...in the middle of the room was a rose. It was a simple rose, just a red flower in a small, clear vase on a small, white, circular table. But...it was also breathtaking, I couldn't take my eyes off the little bud. It was the most feverish red I had ever witnessed, and it held such an elegant gleam from the two windows that poured morning sun on its petals. I almost touched it.

"Oh, Dear, you really shouldn't be here." I turned around to see Beatrice, smiling at me, resting her weight on a cane. "Why don't we have breakfast? I'm sure you're rather hungry, aren't you?"

I was about to ask her why this room was off limits, but then I realized I was starving, so I followed her out of the room in silence. We wandered around two corners, and then we came upon a large door. I opened it for us, and there we came upon a grand dining room, large like a ballroom with tall, glass windows ten times the height of me, and a long table that could serve a hundred people. It looked so empty with just us two.

There were candles lit, and a large candle chandelier above our heads. I wondered why they used candles for light? Wasn't that a little dangerous?

"Ah, why don't you sit here and I'll take my seat beside you?"

I nodded, and she motioned me to the head of the table. I gulped, wondering if perhaps this was Lord Bastillion's place at the table. _What if he came in and saw me?_

Beatrice laughed. "Don't worry, Dear. He never eats breakfast." It was as if she read my mind, or perhaps, she could read my face as my discomfort was probably apparent.

We sat down and we began having small chat, and if asked her if there was any way I could have another change of clothes, or at least pajamas so that I can take off these clothes.

She bursted into a rough chuckle, grabbing the edge of the table for support. She was having trouble breathing, and I stared at her I'm shock. "_Pajamas_?!" She gasped. "What on earth are _those_?"

"Oh, um, it's just another word for nightwear." I murmured, suddenly feeling embarrassed, although I knew I shouldn't be. _Has she really never heard of the word "pajamas"?_

"Well, why use it if it's just a replacement?" She giggled. A lot of words are replacements for other words, doesn't mean we shouldn't use them. "Carl! Carl, I believe miss Rose and I are ready for our tea."

She was ringing a small bell that she apparently had in her dress pocket, and was ringing it consistently, echoing throughout the giant dining room. A man, of about forty or so, stepped out from the door on the opposite side of which we entered from. He smiled, his mustache and circular glasses rising with his grin, and he approached us. He had on a blue shirt with black dress pants, and he had a pocket watch sitting in his pants pocket. "Ah, but of course Lady Bastillion! And what do you desire for your early meal?"

She smiled. "With my tea, well... I think I'll have the usual toast with strawberry jam. How about you, my dear?" She turned to me, nodding reassuringly.

"Um..." I pondered for a moment. "Do you have...pancakes?"

They both gave me a weird look. Then Lady Bastillion seemed to remember exactly what those were, as if she had forgotten. "Ah! Carl, the young lady wants that thick dough that you cook on the stove. Remember? Lord Bastillion had given you the recipe when he traveled to the city."

"Ah!" He nodded, eyes closed as if deep in thought. "But of course, Miss Rose. I will cook it to your delight. Tea will be out shortly." And he turned around and headed for the door, closing it gently behind him.

"You...don't have pancakes around here?" I asked, a little surprised. It was a rather common breakfast dish.

Beatrice stared into my eyes, suddenly deeply concerned. "Rose, do you not understand where you are?"

"I do not know anything, really... Just that I'm here for my safety." I replied honestly.

She sighed, staring at her lap. "Remind me after breakfast to explain. I...think it will be a complicated matter for you to understand." She looked up and smiled gently. "I know of where you come from, though. Maybe I'm not completely aware of all your terms, but I do know how different it is." Carl brought out the tea, pouring each of us a cup, then heading back to the door.

A weird feeling in my gut started to settle, and I was beginning to lose my appetite._ What kind of place is this? Am I in another country or something?_ I knew that was highly unlikely, and I decided perhaps the Manor was just really isolated from the rest of society or something like that.

Carl brought my pancakes, which was covered in strawberries and blueberries and what not, and he brought the jammed toast Beatrice requested.

"Ah, yes. Excellent as always, Carl!" She smiled, and he bowed, his face content and proud.

"Thank you, Lady Bastillion." He smiled, and asked us if we needed anything else. We didn't, so he headed back to the door.

"How about after breakfast, I'll give you a tour around the Manor? And we can talk about your situation in further detail and to a much greater extent than from last night."

I nodded, and put the first piece into my mouth, which watered almost instantly. It was...perfectly made! And when I was finished, I was the right amount of full. _How did Carl know what I wanted and how much? _I just grinned like a fool and patted my full belly.

Beatrice sipped the last of her tea. "Well!" She took the cane resting against her chair and used its support to raise herself from the chair, and she waved her hand. "We must take a look around, of course."

I nodded, and stood up, heading out the door with her. I turned around to see a head peeking out the door from where Carl had entered. The head retreated as soon as we met eyes, but I felt as if I had already met that person, that an introduction was not needed.


	4. Eyes That Were Blue

"This is our kitchen. Carl is the chef and our butler. We don't usually have many guests, so we only need Carl do to the cooking." She smiled. The kitchen was steaming and brewing with all kinds of commotion. I had wondered what Carl was cooking for, with so much food being prepared. "He is currently making our lunch."

I didn't see Carl anywhere in sight, but I decided he probably knew what he was doing and that the kitchen being abandoned for the time being was probably not a worry.

We walked past more rooms, and I saw Carl rushing towards Beatrice, looking rather worried. "My Lady! I must ask you for a private audience, if you would let me!"

Her eyebrow rose, and she sighed. "Carl, do you not see I am busy opening the Manor to my guest?"

"He's..." He sighed, his hands grasping each other, and his thumbs twirled around one another.

"He's...what, Carl?" She murmured. She turned to me, and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Dear. Would you mind terribly if I had a word with Carl?"

"No, I wouldn't mind. Please." I smiled. She and Carl walked away from me, all the way down the other side of the hallway. It was huge and there were far away, but it could still hear whispering despite the distance.

It seemed urgent, whatever they were saying. And Beatrice was starting to look upset. I didn't want to intrude, however, so I tried not to tune in.

Behind me, I heard a door creak open. I turned around to find that room, the one I had been in earlier, that I wasn't supposed to be in. There, in the room, the rose was there, right where it had been. I had to step in, I had to see again.

As I stepped closer and closer, the more I wanted to hold the rose, to grasp it in my palms. There, the little rose stood in the vase, still glowing from the light of the morning sun. My hand began to reach for it. I wouldn't grab it, no of course not. I would just touch it. I wanted to feel the soft skin of the petals. It was just the most perfect, simple rose.

"Stop."

I turned around and...

"You can't be in here." He continued.

I didn't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me, or if I was really seeing what I thought I was seeing. "I'm sorry." I gulped. I didn't want to stare, but if was. I hope I didn't look frightened, even though I was.

What I saw was definitely not human. She breathed calmly through her nose, in and out, each breath slower than the next. Maybe he had some kind of condition that made him look that way? She shouldn't stare, she should be respectful. "I'm sorry, I knew I wasn't supposed to be in here..." She frowned.

"It's okay..." He sighed, and his entire huge figure seemed to get bigger as he let air into his lungs. "But you must go; Lord Bastillion would not want you to be here."

I nodded. "Of course, I'm so sorry."

"Rose!" Beatrice ran into the room. "I told you, you must not be here!" And then she turned to the beast, and stared. But she did not say anything else. She didn't seem surprised, so I had decided that she had already met him. But...she was oddly quiet, as if she was not sure what to do or say next, like she was waiting for him to give her permission.

"I'm sorry, Lady Bastillion," he bowed to her. "I didn't meant to disrupt you and Lord Bastillion's guest." Then the beast turned to me. I didn't stare at him, but his eyes. "I apologize if I had frightened you, Madam." He bowed again, and then left the room.

His eyes. They were blue.

"Rose, really, I must insist you do not wander in here again." Beatrice frowned. "That wasn't wise of you."

"Who...?" I began.

"I need to do some explaining, Rose. A lot of explaining. I'm afraid my world is very different from yours."

World?

"Come, let's sit in my study." She insisted, leading the way. I followed.

* * *

She stared at me from across her desk. Her study was small, yet comforting. There were books piled up on a shelf behind her, hundreds of classics, many of which I had read.

"What happened before you were taken by your brother's clan?"

I looked down at my lap, and thought for a moment. "I was leaving my friend's house. She and I usually hang out a lot at her house because of my brother...and his clan."

"So you have prior knowledge of the clan?"

I shook my head. "No, I just thought they were his friends, his gang. All I knew was that they were suspicious and rude, and I was pretty sure they were getting him to do drugs. He was always acting really weird after hanging out with them, especially that night. That night, he was really weird..."

Beatrice nodded. "Well...do you remember them taking you down an alleyway?"

I nodded.

"That is one of the many entrances from your world to mine, and vice versa; they are hidden, as many of my fellow people and yours are not supposed to know about each other. Our worlds were supposed to be kept hidden from one another. Your world, the city, is one of logic and 'reality', as you all like to call it. My world, the world you're in, is one of magic and tradition."

"Magic?"

She nodded. "Our worlds, unfortunately, are starting to collide. The clan leader, from long ago who stole my ancestor's parallel plate, was the first person to open one of the pathways in, my goodness, centuries since it was closed offs ever since the war between my clan and your brother's has started, people here have been starting to learn of the other world, to demand explanation and are protesting to reopen the closed pathways." She looked to me. "But that will be catastrophic. Your brother's clan only knows where that specific entrance is, the one where you crossed through. Lord Bastillion is the only reason why they have not found other pathways. You see, my ancestor had entrusted our family to protect the closed pathways, and to make sure no outsiders come into our world. Your brother's clan, however, continues to try to get through."

"What happens if they get through?" I asked.

"Well, they have the parallel plate...if they get through...our world would be doomed under their reign. Your brother is involved with terrible people, Rose." She took out a map, hand drawn on old, ancient paper. "This represents the transition of your world to mine. She pointed to a specific spot on the paper. "This alleyway is the entrance you came through. There are other entrances, but I cannot speak of them out loud. Don't ever assume people cannot spy on you when you are in this world, Rose."

I didn't know exactly what that meant, but I nodded. I looked to the map and marveled at the fact that I lived in front of an entirely different world my entire life and I didn't even know.

"This can all end if your brother's clan would just return the parallel plate to our family. That is the only reason why this pathway is remained open. My son's clan tries desperately to hold them off from getting into our realm and also try to invade theirs in order to retrieve the plate. Unfortunately, it always results in draw, with many injured men. Some have died to protect our world from this invasion. And you, Dear...you are here because those men were going to kill you."

"What?" I gasped. "No! Oscar...maybe he's not the best person, but he would never let that happen!"

"You said that you suspected that they were giving him drugs, correct?" I nodded, and she continued. "They hadn't given him drugs, but magic; a magic in our world so powerful and pure that it is almost deadly. Because its origin is not light or dark magic, it can go either way depending on what the effected person's heart is. I'm afraid your brother's entire clan had used it for dark purposes, and it's only safe to assume by the way your brother acted that night that he had decided to use it for the darkness in his heart. This drug turns them into savage, wolf creatures. They are terrorizing and deadly."

My thoughts went back to the beast I had just met, but, as if she could read my mind, Beatrice shook her head. "I'm afraid the man you had met earlier has suffered a fate worse than what your brother is experiencing. Unlike the clan from your world, the beast did not turn into that on purpose. Your brother, and all his clan members, had chose to do that to themselves." She sighed. "They wanted your brother to kill you, using that power from the magic. Thankfully, my son and I and our clan were there before you got hurt. I saw you hit your head, Dear. Your brother's heart is in danger."

"Why...would he want to kill me?" I gasped trying not to burst into sobs.

"It's not that he wanted to, Dear..." She grabbed my hand gently. "In your world, you may call them fairy tales, but in our world, they are prophecies. Here, every person has a prophecy, and so do you, despite being from the other world. But do not fret, Dear, you are only safe here, and if you display actions you think are right-" she smiled gently, "-then all will turn out alright in the end. You'll see."

I knew it was crazy, but I believed her for some reason. I didn't question anything she was saying, because it was all making sense. I did feel all the information take a toll on me, as if draining me body and soul.

* * *

His eyes. They were blue. Just like that night, right before I had closed my own.


	5. A Hideous Beast, I Am

I wondered if she was frightened of me. I wonder if she hated me.

I prayed she didn't, that perhaps there was still a chance. I wasn't scary, was I? I spoke politely, I tried not to frighten her I tried-

"Would you relax?" Lady Bastillion sighed, reading her book. I was pacing back and forth in front of the fire in the Manor's living area, trying to calm myself down but I couldn't. I was worried.

"She's been in her room for three days, three days since she's seen me. What if she's there because she hates me? What if she-"

"I said to relax, Nolan!" She sighed, putting the book down to her lap. "First of all, she didn't seem nearly as frightened as I expected her to be, especially coming from her world where they don't see beasts like. And secondly, she's in her room because I explained to her where she was."

I stopped pacing and stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"She didn't know where she was; she knew nothing of this world, or the clan that her brother was in. She didn't know magic existed until three days ago. So you best just calm down."

I slumped into my chair, right next to the fire place.

"I said calm down, not 'fall into depression.'" She muttered.

"It's hopeless. She...she's so beautiful...and I'm...well, look at me!" I cried.

"Stop that, Nolan!" Lady Bastillion growled, slapping her book on her lap. "She will love you, it's written in the stars! You're already off to a great start. She's scared of Lord Bastillion, so you should not even worry about him. And she was wondering about you."

My face shot up to her, and I almost jumped out of my seat. "She was?"

She nodded. "Don't get your hopes up, she didn't fall in love with you at first site. But, she did seem to recognize you, so that's a good sign."

"Recognize me? That was the first time she has ever seen me."

"Women with good hearts see better than you do, my dear." Lady Bastillion smiled. "You'll see."

It still felt so hopeless. The moment I laid eyes on her...I knew she was the one. I wanted to take her into my arms and hold and tell her everything was going to be okay...but then I remembered what I looked like. What I looked like to her.

"A monster..." I muttered.

"What was that, Dear?" She eyed me. I just stared at her, and then got up, heading towards the door. "Since you're leaving, Dear, you might as well give her her new change of clothes, and anything she needs you can deliver that to her. Don't forget your place here." She warned.

I nodded, staring at the door and not her, and then left.

Each step I took up the stairs, my heart raced faster and faster. I hoped I wouldn't be a bother to her. What if she refused to see me? A terrible beast, such as me? And then I approached her door, and I froze, my tongue stuck in my throat. Would she even realize it was me? What if she was expecting Carl and I walk in, the hideous beast?

I took a deep breath; I may be many things, but I am no coward. I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?"

I cleared my throat. "It's, um, me."

There was a pause, a silence that hurt my ears and squeezed my heart. A rush of disappointment but hope filled my spirit, the anticipation almost too much to bare.

"Come in."

I exhaled with relief, and slowly turned the knob.


	6. A Servant and a Guest

"Come in." I called after grabbing my robe and wrapping it around me. I wasn't very sure, but I had a hunch that the beast was at my door. I wasn't afraid; in fact, I needed to know if we was the one who I saw that night. The one with the blue eyes.

That was the first thing I saw, his blue eyes. I didn't want to look at any other part of him, scared to offend him and also because I didn't want to.

His eyes. They were blue.

But those blue eyes seemed to dart away as soon as he saw me and he turned around. "I, um, have your new clothes, Madam."

"Are you alright?" I asked, bluntly.

"Of course." He replied simply, his back towards me.

"Why are you turned around?" I insisted. I looked in the mirror near my chair, and I didn't see anything wrong with me.

"I-It is not polite, to look at a lady who...isn't...properly..." He stammered before I realized what he meant.

At first I was embarrassed; I hadn't realized that was a sort of custom here. But then I was a little annoyed. "Well, I had to wear a robe!" I insisted. "I mean, my clothes were starting to stink, and I didn't want to stink up the entire Manor, of course. Besides, at least I'm wearing something."

"Of course, Madam." But he did not turn around. His clothes seemed rather tight on him, which was sad, as I began to assume not a lot of people turn into beasts, as I would hope if they did, they would at least make proper clothing.

I assumed he wasn't born a beast. Lady Bastillion did say he had met a terrible fate that he did not choose, unlike my brother. Maybe he was cursed, maybe he was born a beast. Either way...he didn't choose it.

"You don't have to call me that," I insisted, walking towards him and grabbing my clothes from his hold. He seemed to stop inhaling once I took the clothes from my hands, almost as if he would explode if he exhaled. "You can call me Rose. That's my name."

"Of course, Rose." He nodded, talking to the wall still and not me.

"And...?"

I was only responded with anxious silence.

"You're name would be...?"

"Oh, right! My _name_! My apologies, Mada- er, _Rose_." He replied nervously, correcting himself. "My name is Nolan. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you, Nolan." I smiled, but there was no point, as he refused to look at me. "Are you a guest at the Manor as well?" I knew it was a stupid question to ask; there was no reason for a guest to bring me clothes. But I didn't know the situation.

"N-No, I'm a servant; Lord Bastillion is my master."

"Oh." I would hate to be in his place; Lord Bastillion doesn't seem to be the most kind of a man. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"That you have to work for such a...insensitive man." I shivered, sitting down on my bed, folding the clothes again. "I got such a weird vibe from him when I first met him. I hope I don't see him too much."

I looked to Nolan, his muscles tense and I couldn't hear him breathing anymore.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoken like that." I rubbed my eyes. "That was rude of me; he is your employer, after all."

He laughed quietly. "No; words well said, Miss Rose. As for our relationship, he is not my employer. I am his slave, he only pays me in food and shelter."

"Slave?" I gasped. "Last time I checked, that was illegal."

"Perhaps in your world." He sighed to the wall. "But in mine it is very much real; chains embrace my wrists although not seen to eye, and I must follow his every wish even if I want to defy it; even if I _know_ I should defy it. I must obey his every whim, and it's terrifying sometimes."

I felt goosebumps rise to the surface of my skin. "Yes, it doesn't sound very pleasant."

He kinda just stood there, staring at the wall. "Are you okay?" I asked, again.

"I cannot leave until you dismiss me."

I blinked, the clothes in my hands almost dropping to the floor. "Oh." I stated rather simply, feeling suddenly awkward and out of place. "Um, you may leave. Thank you for the clothes."

"My pleasure, Miss Rose." And without turning around to meet me in the eyes, he left, closing the door behind him.

I looked through the clothes and found a lavender-scented nightgown, and put it on, my skin thanking me. I climbed under the covers and slept properly.


	7. Surround Me

For the next week I stayed in my room during the night. I soon realized that Lord Bastillion loved to roam the castle when the moon was in the sky, so I did everything in my power to stay away from him.

In the day time, I would read, talk with Lady Bastillion, or try to talk with Nolan. I soon discovered, however, that getting a word out of Nolan is one of the most difficult challenges to overcome. He was shy, of course, and perhaps didn't want my company. But I couldn't help it, I was curious of him.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"This will be my third year."

I nodded, happy with the almost immediate response. "Did you always live in this world?"

He nodded. "Born and raised." He seemed unamused, or maybe annoyed. He was tending the flowers in the garden and I was just kinda standing there while he did all the work. I was surprised by how gentle his large claws were.

"Do you have any roses?" I asked.

He turned to me, confused. "No...why?"

I shrugged. "Well, I don't know. I just really like them, I guess."

He stared at me for a moment but then quickly looked away, suddenly quiet and reserved once again. All was silent except the chirping of birds and the sound of water rushing against the stems as he watered the flowers. "How are you taking this all in?"

I was shocked I almost didn't answer. He asked me a question! By his own will, nonetheless! "What do you mean?"

"You come from a world with no magic, and now you're in one. How are you coping with that?"

I thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "I mean... I don't know. When Lady Bastillion explained it to me I just kind of excepted it, which I know sounds weird. She said I had a prophecy? That everyone does here?" I sighed. "That part seems weird to me. How did she know I had one? Does she know what it is?"

He was silent for a moment, and then replied, "Maybe."

"Do you have one?"

"Have what?"

"A prophecy." I smiled.

He nodded. "I do."

"How do you know what it is?"

"When we first enter this world, we are given it. We can feel it in our blood. We all know of it, just as we know how to breathe. You know yours too," he shrugged, "even if you don't realize it yet."

"Maybe..." I shrugged. "But I just want to go home." I truly did. My father must've been so worried about me, he had no idea what even happened that night. I hope Oskar explained something to him...or maybe it's best if Oskar stays away from Dad while he's on that magic stuff. "I wish my brother would listen to me."

Nolan was silent for a moment, trimming the flowers so they didn't look so wild. "Maybe you should try figuring out your prophecy. It will tell you your path and fate in this world. Perhaps it can help you with figuring out the fate of your family."

I nodded. "That's a good idea, except...how do I access my prophecy? You said we get it when we're born. Well, I didn't get mine."

"Oh, you did. Trust me."

I sighed. "Well, do know of anyway I can find it within me?"

Nolan turned to me. "Surround yourself with things you love. When we are born in this world, we are surrounded by people we love naturally. Our mothers love us no matter what, most of our fathers do... You need to surround yourself with people you love. I know that may be hard, considering your family is not able to join you here, but I'm sure you can figure it out."

I nodded, although I had no idea how I was gonna achieve that. How do you get people to love you as quickly as possible?

* * *

That night, I had an odd dream. Lord Bastillion was crying.

"Are you okay?"

He just kept crying. I tried to touch him but I couldn't. It was as if a force was holding me back.

"Why are you crying? What happened?"

And suddenly, it hit me a ton of bricks. What hit me? I don't know? All I knew was that I was falling to the ground, suddenly feeling cold and not being able to move. I looked up to see Oscar staring down at me, no emotion in his face. "You killed The Lord." He said.

I wanted to ask him what was happening, but I couldn't move.

Then I saw Nolan kneeling next to my face, crying as Lord Bastillion had just been doing. "It'll be okay, everything will be okay, it'll be okay-"

When I woke up, I was sweating like crazy. I got out of bed, and paced my floor, trying my best to catch my breath. Was that...my prophecy? But it didn't make sense. Nolan said I had to surround myself around people who loved me, and no one here loved me.

Maybe it wasn't. I sighed, climbed back into bed, and slept soundly the rest of the night.


	8. Surprise

"Why are you worrying so much?" Carl sighed, peeling potatoes as he sat at the kitchen table.

My heart was beating out of my head as I paced in front of him. "I never know what to say to her! She's so friendly and I'm still having trouble...how am I going to ever be normal in front of her?"

"Well, good thing she's friendly, or this would be much more difficult for you." Carl smiled, keeping his eyes on the potato in his hands.

"This isn't funny, Carl!" I sighed, falling into the sit across from him.

"Look, I've seen her follow you around like a lost puppy these past few weeks. She's right there! She's not going away either, so I think you just need to suck it up and do something for her."

"...do something? Like what?"

Carl sighed, putting the potato down. "Goodness, Nolan, perhaps you're awkward but I'm sure she's told you things that she likes, right?"

I blinked.

Carl laughed. "I thought you loved this girl, but you don't really know much about her, do you?"

"That's not true-!"

"I'm just teasing you. Now, do you remember what she likes? Maybe if she has a favorite thing, that would really help."

I thought. "She did ask me why we didn't have any roses in the garden."

"Really?"

I stood up and ran out of the kitchen, yelling "Thanks Carl!"

I couldn't hear his response, only his chuckle.

* * *

"Is this some kind of surprise?"

"Well, yes. That's why you are closing your eyes!" I laughed.

I took her hand in mine and guided her to the garden. I was surprised when she didn't react to my rugged paw grabbing her soft hand.

"Are we outside?"

"Yes."

"It smells nice."

"I'm glad you said that."

"Does this have to do with the surprise?"

"Yes."

And I stopped her. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Wait! One second." I turned her slightly to the right. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. You may open your eyes."

Her eyes opened slowly, and then she gasped, covering her mouth in astonishment. In front of her was an entire rose garden. Pink, yellow, white, and red roses, thousands of them, covering the garden in all their glory. She ran into the garden, and I followed her.

She wandered through the area, like a tiny child seeing the world for the first time. She came upon a bright red rose and put her nose to its petals, breathing in gently.

"Do you...like it?" I asked, a little scared to hear the answer.

"Like it?!" She laughed. "This... This is the best thing that anyone's ever done for me!" She turned to me, grabbing me hands and gazing at me, which took me for surprise. "This is...amazing. I can't believe you did all this! How did you do it, in one night too?"

I shrugged. "I'm...good with flowers, I guess."

Then she...hugged me. Which I was also astonished about. She was grateful for something as simple as flowers?

But she was happy, so I didn't think too much about it.


	9. A Romantic Implication

"Do you like to read?" I asked one morning while sitting in the library with Nolan. The poor thing was sweeping every last speck of dust off the floor, having been at it for hours already.

"Yes, I do. I'm not sure what literary works you are familiar with from our world."

"Well, I'm reading this one. What is it?" I checked the title again. "_A Lovely Beast_? I'm only a couple chapters in, but so far it's pretty good."

"That is a classic." He nodded, sweeping away.

"Do you want to read with me?" I asked.

He smiled, seeming genuinely flattered for a brief moment. "I would love to; but Master Bastillion-"

I sighed, nodding. "Of course. I forgot about him."

I had a rose as my bookmark, one from the beautiful garden Nolan planted, and every so often I would take a break from reading and smell the sweet aroma from the petals.

"Rose?"

I looked up to see Nolan by the fireplace, a broomstick still glued in his hands. "Would you mind reading aloud?"

"Oh?"

He seemed a little embarrassed, suddenly darting his eyes away from mind. "You don't have to, of course. It's just I haven't read a good book in so long. I was wondering if you could read to me. You have a very wonderful voice."

I was surprised to hear that last part, but I just smiled and nodded. "Of course I can."

I could see a very small grin as he began sweeping again and I began reading.

_"__She left a lingering feeling on him, as if the world was right again because of her smile. He would never forget that grin that will forever impact his heart. He vowed to never love like he loved her."_

I closed the book, surprised to have finished it already. I guess I didn't need the rose as a bookmark anyway. I was tired, and when I checked the clock above the fireplace, I realized it was already afternoon. I began waking up and going to bad rather early, all in an effort to avoid Lord Bastillion.

"That was a beautiful read." Nolan smiled, putting the broomstick back near the fireplace. "And convenient as I'm now done cleaning."

He would've walked out of the library if I hadn't stopped him. "Wait!"

He froze in his place, turning around to face me. He looked surprised, or maybe nervous. I couldn't tell. "Yes?"

"Would you like to walk around the garden? Just for a little while."

He nodded, not hesitantly either. "Of course, if that is what you wish."

And so I got up and put the book back in its designated place on the shelf, and we both walked out of the manor and found ourselves in the garden. The roses completely took over the area, and the Sun was hiding behind the willow trees not too far from the garden.

"Nolan, I must ask you something; and I really hope you will not be offended."

Nolan was quiet for a moment, and it worried me immensely during those very brief seconds of waiting for a reply. "You can ask me anything."

I thought of my words carefully. "I was wondering…if you needed to escape."

He stopped in his tracks and did not say anything. "Pardon?"

"You told me you are a slave to Lord Bastillion, but maybe we can come up with some sort of plan! To help you escape!"

He shook his head. "I just… I don't know if that's ever going to be possible."

I couldn't understand the hold that Lord Bastillion had on him. There were no chains on his wrists, he could walk freely all around the property. How hard could it be to step off the grounds?

"I'm sure there's some way! You see, I understand you in this sense. I too wish to leave. Please understand, Lady Bastillion, Carl, and you have all treated me so wonderfully. But I feel like I am caught up in this war between the Bastillion clan and my brother's. I just want to run away, some place safe."

"This manor is very safe, I assure you." Nolan murmured soothingly.

"I know it is. But I just mean for my own mind. Being here reminds me of how close I am to my own world. I know I can never return there because of my brother's clan. I know too much. But staying here only makes my heart ache more and more."

"I don't know if running away would help you forget your previous life." He sighed, honestly but also in a kind and familiar manner.

I nodded. "Perhaps you're right. I still think it wouldn't hurt to try. Besides, you also need to leave. You are much too kind to be stuck with a master such as Lord Bastillion. I just thought we were both in a similar situation, we could escape and since you know your world better than I do, we could find some place to live in together-" and then I realized exactly what I was saying. I was a little shy about the idea, but not ashamed. Besides, seeing Nolan's face right before he turned away from me abruptly seemed rather embarrassed of the idea I had accidentally implied. I hoped he understood that a romantic escape was not necessarily my intentions.

I giggled a little, feeling a little silly for making him feel uncomfortable. "I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable."

"No, I understand." He insisted, still looking away from me.

"Well…" I sighed. "If you ever change your mind, I would be more than happy to help you."

He nodded, turning toward me again but still looking too bashful to look into my eyes. "I appreciate your concern, Rose."

He really seemed to take my words to heart, his embarrassment very well shown on his face. It then occurred to me: Nolan may very well like me.

"I…" I suddenly felt a little faint. "I think I'm going to head back to my room for the evening. G-Goodnight!" I muttered, trying not to frantically run out of the garden.

When I finally made it back to my room I closed the door behind me and tried to make sense of my thoughts. _Nolan can't like me. I'm just his friend. He probably doesn't even see me as that. Probably more of a guest he serves. Oh, I feel like such an idiot…_

I took off my dress and crawled into bed, dragging the blanket over my head. Poor Nolan, I didn't mean to put him on the spot like that. I hope he'll forgive me by morning.


	10. Feelings Blossom

I woke up to the sound of Carl yelling for help. I jumped out of bed and ran down the steps and I saw Carl embracing a tiny teapot. "Oh no…it can't be…" He sobbed, rocking back and forth on his heels.

I was so confused but I didn't want to be rude, so I just stood there and frowned, trying to seem sympathetic, not daring to say a word.

Lord Bastillion arrived, stomping loudly as he ran down the stairs. "What is the meaning of this?!" His voice boomed sternly. I froze, feeling afraid to see him after having avoided him all this time.

"My Lord, I'm afraid that your mother…" Carl's hands shook as he held the teapot in his hands and did not finish his sentence. Lord Bastillion didn't say a word as he stared at the teapot. His face seemed furious, but he did not disturb the sudden silence of the Manor. Were they… suggesting that Lady Bastillion was the teapot? Was that something that could happen in this world? "The curse is at its final stage, my Lord. I will be next, and then after that-"

"Silence!" Lord Bastillion yelled, his voice shaking the halls.

"I'm just being realistic, my Lord." Carl insisted, not giving in to Lord Bastillion's intimidation. "Have you checked the-"

"Enough Carl. Not in front of our guest." Lord Bastillion hissed, turning to me. "You have no business here."

"Is that Lady Bastillion? Is she… a teapot?" I choked on my words.

"She is indeed, Miss Rose." Carl sighed. "There is an entire curse on the castle. Nolan is proof of that. And now, Lady Bastillion is as well, along with a couple other of our Manor staff." He stood up slowly, making sure not to drop the delicate teapot.

"The curse on Nolan is the same curse on this castle?" I was stunned.

"Indeed." Carl nodded.

"Carl!" Lord Bastillion walked up to Carl, his fist shaking in Carl's face. "What did I just tell you?!"

"She must know!" Carl insisted, fighting back Lord Bastillion's anger. "She is in this castle too. What do you want me to say? 'Oh don't worry, Lady Bastillion _wanted_ to spend the rest of her days as a teapot! What a laugh!"

"It is not her business!" Lord Bastillion insisted.

"It is now!" Carl demanded. "You know it!"

"If the curse is broken on the castle…" My words trailed off into thoughts. _The curse will be broken on Nolan, and then he will finally be freed._

"Nolan! Come here at once and fix me a bath!" Lord Bastillion shouted, his voice echoing throughout the halls.

"Lord Bastillion, do you know how to break the curse?" I asked. Carl and Lord Bastillion turned to me, distracted from their argument.

"Why, yes, sweet Rose," He laughed maniacally.

"Don't." Carl warned. "Don't even dare."

"You must kiss me, Rose! Go ahead! Pucker up!" He pursed his lips teasingly in front of my face. My heart raced and I ducked, wanting to make a run for the exit.

"Stop!" I gasped. "Please, don't!"

He just laughed, almost crazy like, and then turned around and walked down the hallway screaming for Nolan. I calmed myself down as he left. Carl walked up to me, holding the teapot in his arms. "I hope you know he wasn't serious about that."

"Oh really? I had no clue." I replied sarcastically.

Carl looked as if he was holding back tears. "You may be our only hope, Rose." And then he walked down the opposite hallway as Lord Bastillion had, holding the teapot close to him.

Nolan was cleaning up the garden as Lord Bastillion had instructed him to. "I can't believe he behaved that way after losing his mother like that. He didn't seem to have a bit of remorse for her." I sighed, sitting on one of the white marble benches by the garden, keeping Nolan company as he worked hard to trim the rose bushes.

"Don't blame him too much. This curse has affected him as well." Nolan sighed. "He is the worst part of himself."

I didn't know exactly what Nolan had meant, but either way I didn't care for Lord Bastillion and the way he acted. What I did care for was how Nolan was feeling: he was taking the news of Lady Bastillion worse than Lord Bastillion himself. "Nolan…" I stood up, watching his face as he tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry. Please do not worry about me." Nolan insisted, keeping focus on the gardening. I walked up to him and held his arms in place, insisting he stopped. "What's the matter?" He asked, looking genuinely confused. Then I hugged him, wrapping my arms around his large torso.

"I'm sorry Nolan. I'm sorry for your loss."

He froze. "Rose, I will get in trouble if I do not continue the gardening."

"I don't give a damn about Lord Bastillion."

After a moment he also wrapped his arms around me too. I felt so tiny compared to him.

"She was like my mother too."

I had no idea he felt for Beatrice that way. I too was fond of her, but Nolan must've been in so much pain, more than all of us.

After several more moments Nolan let go and went back to working on the garden. I walked back to my chair and we began to talk again. I don't know how long we had been talking, all I know is that at one moment Nolan was done with the gardening and decided to sit down with me to continue our conversation. Then the Sun began to touch the horizon. "We should probably go back inside." He suggested. We got up but kept talking, walking around the inside of the Manor. Nolan stopped walking all of a sudden. "Nolan?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, staring at me. My heart was racing, although I didn't know why. "I just… Goodnight." He stammered, turning around and walking down the opposite way of the hallway. I was confused as to why he acted like that. I felt my cheeks begin to warm, realizing I had shared a lot with Nolan, not having ever done that with anyone before, not even my brother who I used to be close with. I hoped that he wasn't mad or embarrassed that we had talked for so long. I didn't want to push anything with him, as he had always been a bit shy.

But I found myself not being content with had just happened. I wanted to talk longer, to be around him longer. "Nolan!" I called for him, running after him. I didn't know what I was doing, but my legs kept moving and I kept calling for him. He did stop, and turned to me looking as stunned as I was.

"Are you alright Rose?" He asked, looking genuinely considered.

"Do you want to sit in my room with me?" I asked, suddenly regretting the choice of words I had used.

He blinked. "Sit in your room?"

I took a deep breath and then nodded. "Yes, I-I was thinking maybe we could read or something."

He seemed a little hesitant. "Are you sure you would like that?"

"Yes! I would, really." I insisted.

After a moment he agreed and we walked to my room. I had brought in two nice chairs into my room from Beatrice's old room. We sat down and I picked up a book from my nightstand that I had been reading the night before. Nolan and I took turns reading and occasionally stopped and discussed the story. We discussed, we laughed, and we admired the story. I had always wanted someone like this, to share this sort of connection with me. I would've never have guessed it to be Nolan; but despite how shy he was, he did seem to want to open up to me whenever we were together.

I wondered why he had agreed to spending more time together despite how late it was. Maybe he needed a friend after what had happened to Beatrice. Or maybe, maybe it was more than that. Maybe I am one person who he feels he can share with- I know that's how I felt.

At one moment he looked at me and I couldn't help but stare at him back. My heart was pounding in my chest and my cheeks warmed up but I didn't look away as I smiled at him.

We weren't done with the book but around midnight I began to feel tired and curled up in my bed. He kept reading and I tried my best to listen and discuss with him. But eventually I had closed my eyes and the next time I had opened them up was the next morning, and Nolan had left.


End file.
